<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Book by SandwichBandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804095">The Black Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichBandit/pseuds/SandwichBandit'>SandwichBandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dark Hermione Granger, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Ghosts, Possession, Post-Hogwarts, Puzzles, Rituals, Slight mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichBandit/pseuds/SandwichBandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts aren’t real, but it doesn’t stop Hermione from summoning one just to prove their nonexistence. Ghost stories are just dumb tales kids tell each other and for that reason she goes about to summon the Darkest Witch of the recent age, Bellatrix Lestrange. Nothing bad could come of it, except maybe agreeing to resurrect the figure the wizarding world feared enough to completely purge her from history?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghost Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaisa/gifts">Theaisa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Theaisa, I took some liberties with the ghost prompt from a few months ago, I hope you don’t mind. Also it got out of hand :’) send help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...rough skin scratched her as it slithered past. Clinched eyes opened for just a brief second to see its vivid green body as it moved past. The creature was massive with a body thicker than the oldest of oak trees. The hiss grew louder as the creature approached again, and...” the voice trailed off. The man, or well the boy, leaped up at the red headed girl, his sister, as he screamed, “IT LUNGED!” </p><p>The sister knocked his hand away with a pillow before he could grab her. “Knock it off, Ron.”</p><p>Ron continued his story unfazed, “The girl opened her eyes and was no more as she met the Basilisk’s gaze. She was dead. Some say it was fear that killed her...” Ron paused for effect, “but it was the red eyed stare that murdered her. Some say that the Basilisk of Slytherin still roams the Hogwarts Castle to this very day.”</p><p>The room laughed as they moved on to the next story. Harry asked, “Alright does anyone have a better story to top Ron’s Basilisk?”</p><p>“It’s real, I tell you.” Ron defended, emphasizing each word, “Murderous. Death. Snake. In. The. Secret. Chamber.”</p><p>Hermione had a chuckle, never in the 7 years they spent in Hogwarts did they find this so-called “Chamber of Secrets” Ron spoke about. It wasn’t on the Marauder’s Map nor did they stumble across it during their rule breaking mischief. </p><p>“A secret chamber that no one knows about?” Neville laughed, “How convenient.”</p><p>“It could be possible,” chimed in the blonde, “Hogwarts is quite large. There might be a secret chamber.”</p><p>“Luna, you don’t have to humour him,” Harry said. “Ron, are you still mad about the House Cup?”</p><p>“Too soon,” Ron replied, shaking his head. It had only been 6 days since they graduated Hogwarts and lost the House Cup to Slytherin in their last year. “They obviously cheated. There’s no way they could have won fairly. Did they really get 170 points at the last minute? I swear Dumbledore had it out for us. <em>US.</em> I thought he was on our side. We’re Gryffindors for Pete’s sake. But, no he pulls out 170 points out of his arse,” Ron ignored the disapproving glare coming from the kitchen, but lowered his voice so his mother wouldn’t get onto him again, “and gave it to those cheating snakes. I bet Malfoy and his buddies paid him off.”</p><p>“Dumbledore wouldn’t do such a thing,” countered Harry, “plus what does he need with all those galleons? He’s a respected and renowned wizard. Give it up, Ron, they won fair and square.”</p><p>“With the help of Snape,” Ron argued, starting in on how Snape had it out for him, always dinging him for the smallest of things like a crooked tie or unkept robes.</p><p>Hermione excused herself to grab a refill in the kitchen when she bumped into Mrs. Weasley. </p><p>“Hermione, dear,” the matriarch greeted her with a smile, “I hope you’re enjoying the party.” She noticed Hermione’s empty glass, “Here let me get you some more butterbeer.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione replied, taking the refilled glass and sipping some of the delicious beverage.</p><p>“No problem dear, but you know you can call me Molly,” she said, hugging the still awkward girl, even after all these years of friendship, “you are like a second child to me.” Hermione returned the hug as Molly continued, “So what will the brightest witch of her age do now? Surely it’s something riveting?”</p><p>Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she thought of an answer. Truth be told she wasn’t sure of exactly what she wanted to do after graduation. She kept putting the thought off as people kept bothering her about it and focused on her NEWTs. She did get offers for multiple positions at the Ministry of Magic but she had yet to accept one. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to take a position as a researcher or unspeakable or auror. She also got an offer from Dumbledore to start training as an assistant professor to Professor McGonagall. A part of her also wanted to go on an adventure to recover lost relics or long forgotten text, just thinking about all the new knowledge out there, waiting to be learned, to be rediscovered, sent a shiver down her spine. </p><p>“Tell, tell, you know I can keep a secret.”</p><p>“Well, Molly,” Hermione said, pausing to get used to referring to Mrs. Weasley by her first name, “I don’t really know.”</p><p>She told the truth. The brightest witch of the age didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life, and it seemed like everyone else had their life in order with plans outside of Hogwarts. Luna wanted to be a magizoologist. Neville was training to replace Professor Sprout in herbology once she retired in a few years. Harry and Ron were aiming to become aurors. Malfoy was to join the Ministry and marry Astoria Greengrass. Even Ginny who still had a year left at Hogwarts had plans to join Holyhead Harpies as a professional quidditch player. All of it made her feel insecure. At Hogwarts she knew what she wanted, but now there were just simply too many choices, too many lives she could have, and yet, she could only feasibly live a few. Which one would she choose? Which one <em>should</em> she choose? </p><p>Researcher sounded like fun, but the appeal being of an adventurer and seeing different cultures and their magic was also intriguing. She did her fair share of adventuring around Hogwarts with Harry and Ron and even some by herself by secretly borrowing Harry’s invisibility cloak. That’s how she found the Room of Requirements, that didn’t even show up on the Marauder’s Map. It was her greatest find and her retreat and secret place away from others. She also used it to secretly read books she took from the restricted section and used McGonagall’s time turner to catch up on some interesting subjects she found. The restricted section has a decent amount of books containing darker magic, the more interesting magic. Perhaps adventuring would expose her to magic that scratched her newfound craving.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley saw the doubt and fear in her eyes and tried to comfort her. “Don’t worry, dearie. I’m sure whatever you chose, it will be wonderful and life changing. You are the brightest witch of your age, after all.”</p><p>“Thank you, Molly,” Hermione smiled at her reassurance, everything would be okay in the end. “I need to hear that.”</p><p>Hermione left the kitchen just in time as the noise from the living room grew louder as her friends tried to get Neville to tell a story. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, giving into his friends. “I have a ghost story...” </p><p>They grew quiet as they wait for Neville to tell the tale. Hermione inwardly groaned at the idea of yet another ghost story. She already heard the tale of the Nearly Headless Man, the Grey Lady, the Fat Friar, the Ghostly Professor, and the Bloody Baron. The last one gave her the chills, not because she believed in ghosts, but because the man killed a woman in rage because she had the gall to reject him, and he couldn’t handle it.</p><p>“It’s the tale of the Darkest Witch since Morgana.” The lights went out, and someone created a high pitched scream.</p><p>Hermione saw the twins cast the spell to extinguish the candles which lit the room, and with a wave of her wand, she relighted the candles. </p><p>“What fun tale,” remarked George with a large grin.</p><p>“We just wanted to help set the mood,” said Fred with a similar smile.</p><p>“What a loud scream, you got there brother.” </p><p>“It wasn’t me, it was Ginny.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t me!”</p><p>“Mhmm,” came the twins’ response, not caring too much on who it didn’t or didn’t come from. They just saw it as an opportunity to mess with their youngest brother and took it. </p><p>Neville cleared his throat as he started again, “She was the Darkest Witch, born under a cloudless night of a blood moon. The child was to be the Black family heir, the first born Black of the new generation. But alas, Lord Cygnus Black was cursed with a daughter.”</p><p>Hermione grimaced at the pureblood sexism. It was archaic and disgusting. It was still practiced to this day, and she hated it with every fiber in her being. Not only were they assholes to “mudbloods” like her, they also treated women like shit. If she had the power, she’d rid the wizarding world of this pureblood nonsense, and the world and women would be better off because of it. </p><p>“She, like all the members of her family, was named after the celestial bodies. She was Bellatrix. She was the brightest of her age, and she was also the darkest of her age, a force to be reckoned with. Yet despite her skill and magical ability, her father only saw her worth as a bargaining chip among other pureblood families. She was wed to Rodolphus Lestrange, part of the Sacred Twenty Eight pureblood families, the only group that was worthy to marry a Black. She became Bellatrix Lestrange, but a meek and obedient wife, she was <em>not</em>. She was untamable and Cygnus’s shame, a woman who didn’t know her place.”</p><p>Yes, the life of a pureblood witch seemed like hell. Hermione was glad she was born to a pair of supportive muggles. She had not the patience for pureblood nonsense and was surprised someone didn’t lose it before Bellatrix.</p><p>“She was the downfall of the House of Black. Although Cygnus had two more daughters, none were as ambitious as her. Cygnus went on a business trip and Lestrange’s husband fell ill. He was bed ridden, it was shameful for the Lestrange family to have a son as ill as he, and especially a son with a wife as unruly as her. Mr. Lestrange passed three months into their relationship. Cygnus was nowhere to be found as his second eldest daughter ran off to marry,” Neville gestured air quotes with his fingers, “‘<em>a filthy mudblood bastard’</em> and his youngest would later wed the Malfoy heir and give us the <em>wonderful</em> Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>Hermione was shocked she expected the tale to be far older, but it seemed to be more recent than she thought. If Draco was the offspring of the youngest Black, then Bellatrix wouldn’t be much older and would probably be in her 50s at the oldest. How come she never heard of her. If she was such a threat, why was she forgotten and never talked about?</p><p>“Lestrange was left a widow, that didn’t stop her. In fact, she was free, the House of Black was without any male descendant with Cygnus being the last, there was no one to sell her to another husband. With that freedom she took revenge on the people who wanted to chain her. She wreaked havoc on the wizarding world. First, she returned to Black Manor, and burned it to the ground. The fiendfyre was all consuming, it left nothing behind not even the foundation nor the basement, it was like nothing was ever there. She murdered prominent members of Wizengamot, made an attempt on the Minister for Magic’s life, and murdered the auror teams sent after her. Bodies fell in her wake and rivers of blood were tracked back to her as the source. She was the bringer of the end times, the start of a new age. But as fast as it came, it also went. She was betrayed by someone close to her and was stabbed to death.”</p><p>Hermione felt like this if told by someone else would be a cautionary tale, a warning about powerful, dangerous women. Despite being a murderous and extremely dead woman, Hermione couldn’t help but to like her. A woman with her own destiny crafted by her own hand, even if it was forged with blood. She was someone determined to be what she wanted to be and wasn’t afraid of killing people to change the world. It was a shame that her life was cut short, and by someone she trusted no less.</p><p>“They burned the body out of fear that someone might be insane enough to attempt to revive her. Or maybe it was to send a message that people like her weren’t welcomed, that people who upset the status quo were not to be admired, but were to be forgotten in time. But even with the most powerful wizards and witches, they weren’t completely able to destroy her legacy. Something remained after the fiendfyre, the Dark Witch’s book, the Black Book. An object so evil, not even hellish fire could burn it, not even a single page.”</p><p>As Neville’s tale came to an end he paused, leaning closer to his friends as he delivered the last part. “They say you can still summon her ghost.”</p><p>Hermione blinked in confusion having completely forgotten she was listening to a ghost story. She was completely enamored with the history lesson she forgot about the supernatural part.</p><p>“If you hold a candle to light your way in the dark, walk backwards into a room with a mirror, quickly spin around three times, and yell the name ‘Bellatrix Lestrange’ three times, you will summon her spirit.”</p><p>Hermione thought this was the dumbest thing she’s ever heard. The summoning ritual was just a strange retelling of “Bloody Mary”. Also it was somewhat dangerous to spin around with a fire hazard in the dark of the night.</p><p>“No, no,” uttered Luna, “It’s light a candle in a dark room alone. Spin three times counter clockwise, then chant ‘Bellatrix Lestrange’ into the mirror three times, and then and only then, will you summon her spirit.”</p><p>Ginny laughed, “So Hermione, do you want to try it?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“What, too scared?” joked Ron, making chicken clucking sounds.</p><p>“Ron,” Hermione’s brow creased, she didn’t know how to get it through his thick skull, “ghosts don’t exist.”</p><p>“Someone is a coward.”</p><p>“Ron,” Harry intervened, “If Hermione doesn’t want to believe in the supernatural, we should let her. Even if things like magic exist.”</p><p>“Magic is real,” Hermione exclaimed, defending her positions, “Ghosts are not, magic can explain what muggles call paranormal encounters. Spirits aren’t real, when people die, they die. End story.”</p><p>“But you won’t do the ritual, just to see?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t do anything.”</p><p>And that was the end of it, they continued with their stories late into the night until Hermione decided it was too late to head back home to her parents so she slept over.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione woke up and after tossing and turning, trying to go back to sleep, she gave up. Her mind was still on Neville's story. She got up quietly and slipped out of the room without waking Ginny. </p><p>She grabbed one of the candles left in the living room and walked into the bathroom, unsure of why she was doing this nonsense, yet still a part of her compelled her into doing it. She decided to follow Luna’s instructions. She lit the candle and spun around counter clockwise three times, feeling like a fool the entire time. Feeling slightly dizzying after spinning, she came to the final part of the summoning, chanting her name three times. Here was to nothing. She stood in front of the mirror with the candle light casting shadows across her faces as she chanted.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p><em>‘This is stupid,’</em> she thought.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>
  <em>‘A waste of my time. Why am I doing this?’</em>
</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange!”</p><p>Silence, except for her own breathing. Yeah, it was a dumb waste of her time she concluded. </p><p>Then the candle went out. </p><p>And a chill surrounded her. </p><p><em>‘Hahaha,’</em> Hermione thought sarcastically, it was just the boys pranking her.</p><p>“Harry, Ron,” she addressed, relighting the candle, only for it to be snuffed out within seconds, “very funny. But knock it off.” </p><p>She wasn’t sure how they got in and they were at least funny for a short bit, but she was on to their game. Interestingly enough, they had gotten better at hiding their breathing, all she could hear was her own in the silence of the room. </p><p>As time ticked by, Hermione was getting unsettled by the second, “Show yourselves.”</p><p>They had to be hiding under the invisibility cloak but that didn’t make them intangible, but rather than randomly grasping in their direction only for them to dodge out of her way, Hermione carried flour on her for just the occasion. She tossed it into the air expecting to catch the shape of her friend under a cloak, but the powder just fell onto the ground coating the bathroom floor in a thin white layer. It would be hard for them to sneak around. “Harry, I’m serious, knock it off.”</p><p>She relit the candle once more, there was nothing in the mirror but her own panicked reflection. She felt something breath down her neck. Spinning on her heel, she grabbed what she thought would be her asshole friends, but instead grasped air, and the flour was untouched. </p><p><em>‘Pull yourself together, Hermione,’</em> she said to herself, trying and failing to calm her nerves.</p><p>Turning back to face the mirror, she again felt breathing down her neck and no one was in the reflection but her. </p><p><strong>“It’s Bellatrix <em>Black</em>!!!”</strong> a hoarse and angry voice hissed into her ear. </p><p>Twisting around, Hermione saw it. Her. The apparition of Bellatrix Black, long curly hair, the aristocratic face, and the sneer of absolute hatred plastered across it. </p><p>“It’s you,” she exclaimed. The ghost only rolled her eyes in response and grinned.</p><p><strong>“The one and only,”</strong> the ghost let out a menacing cackle.</p><p>“You can’t hurt me.”</p><p>The dead woman quirked an eyebrow as to say, are you sure about that? The ghost uttered an incantation she couldn’t catch. <strong>“And now, no one will come and save you. It’s just you and me, dearest.”</strong></p><p>“I summoned you. I can send you back.”</p><p><strong>“Nobody summons me,”</strong> the spirit growled, <strong>“I--”</strong> </p><p>“Then it pleases me to be the first.” </p><p>The girl had the gall to interrupt her, the mighty Bellatrix Black! Normally, she wouldn’t let such disrespect slide, but tonight was a special night when the veil was thinnest. Not to mention the mortal woman in front of her was intriguing. She was quick witted, bold, unafraid of the Dark Witch, and was surrounded by a delightfully dark aura.</p><p>
  <strong>“Well, well, pet, what an interesting night this is. It’s a shame my host is terrible, she hasn’t even offered me her name.”</strong>
</p><p>“Granger,” she answered, knowing the ghost learning of her name wouldn’t provide her with an advantage. She was neither demon nor fae, just the simple ghost of a long dead witch. “Hermione Granger.”</p><p>The spectre grinned, <strong>“A simple ghost? I’m hurt, Hermione. I’m far greater than the ghost tales you heard tonight.”</strong> Bellatrix reached out a ghostly limb as to almost touch her, as she pointed with her index finger and nearly tapped her with each word, <strong>“I. Know. What. You. Are. And… I know what you desire.”</strong></p><p>“You know nothing,” Hermione said, denying the woman. She might have been able to guess her thoughts, but she doesn’t know her. She wasn’t afraid of her.</p><p>Bellatrix grabbed her by the shoulders. <strong>“And that’s where you are <em>wrong</em>, girly. I wouldn’t be able to touch you if what you believe were true.”</strong> She dug her nails into her, to emphasize the point, <strong>“Dark magic surrounds you, it calls to you as it did me. You should give in, it’s a wonderful and freeing experience.”</strong></p><p>Hermione struggled against the ghost’s grip? How was this even possible? Unable to break her hold, Hermione looked away from her.</p><p><strong>“Tsk tsk, Granger,”</strong> Bellatrix said, forcing the young woman to look her in the eyes. <strong>“Magick Moste Evile by Godelot taken from the restricted section. They don’t know do they?”</strong> Hermione remained silent, not answering the question. Bellatrix wasn't expecting her to answer, and so she continued, <strong>“Your friends don’t know that the brightest witch of their age likes sneaking around the castle, breaking into the restricted section, and using a time turner to cheat time as well… Minnie doesn’t know either. How devious of you, I approve. But there’s so much more magic to learn that’s not even included in the restricted section of Hogwarts. Magic the Ministry didn’t want people to learn. Magic I relearned… magic they feared. They wanted me dead because of it.”</strong></p><p>“You also murdered people.” Hermione also had to admit she did love her style. Not to mention her knowledge of magic was extensive. Not to mention the things that only she knew the answers to, like how she escaped the spirit world, were there more ghosts, what plans did she have for the world before her life was cut short?</p><p><strong>“Different world views,”</strong> Bellatrix responded, releasing her hold on the mortal. As fun as it would be to force her, possess her mind and body, Bellatrix wanted her to choose of her own volition, but she did know it was unlikely for Granger to reject her offer. <strong>“Do you want to learn, to ask me all those burning questions, to make a difference for future generations? To destroy the world and build it anew in our shared vision?”</strong></p><p>The girl nodded.</p><p><strong>“Then become my disciple and serve me.”</strong> She offered her hand, <strong>“Say the words and the vow will be complete.”</strong></p><p>“I agree to serve you,” Hermione took the ghost’s hand into her own, shaking it. </p><p>The Dark Witch’s grip on her hand tightened as their deal, their unholy pact was sealed. At this point, she wasn’t sure what exactly Bellatrix was, a ghost or maybe she was something far worse like a demon, but it was far too late anyways.</p><p><strong>“And so it is done.”</strong> Bellatrix announced, cackling as she vanished from Hermione’s sight, as pure darkness formed before her very eyes. The darkness like a fog surrounded her, it condensed wrapping around her. It was warm and comforting, like a lover’s embrace. Hermione relaxed into it, she was tired after all, and everything went dark as the voice whispered reassurances to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Black Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Black Book (of riddles?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke up and stared at a ceiling she didn’t immediately recognize before she recalled that she stayed at the Weasley’s last night. She was looking at Ginny’s ceiling. <em>‘But wasn’t I somewhere else?’</em> Hermione thought, trying to piece together the previous night. <em>‘AH. The bathroom, the summoning, Bellatrix!’</em></p>
<p>Hermione didn’t recall walking back from the bathroom at all. She recalled making a deal with the Dark Witch and then passing out from exhaustion not too long after. As far as she was concerned, she should have woken up against cold bathroom tiles and not the cozy and warm bed she found herself in. </p>
<p>The soft click of the door opening startled Hermione causing her to jump. </p>
<p>“Oops,” Ginny apologized, “sorry Hermione. I was trying to come back in quietly because I noticed you seemed dead tired, but now that you are up, Mum is making breakfast, and it should be ready in about 15 minutes.”</p>
<p>Hermione could smell the food cooking below, it smelled wonderful. Ignoring the sound of her grumbling stomach, Hermione got out of bed and headed for the door. “I’m going to freshen up a bit. I’ll meet you down there.”</p>
<p>She rushed to the bathroom to check for any sign if what happened last night was real or just a very vivid dream. There was no candle used in the summoning nor could she find any trace of flour she used to counter what she thought was Harry and Ron messing with her under an invisibility cloak. If there was nothing off with the bathroom, maybe last night was a dream or maybe someone came into the bathroom before her, found the mess and cleaned it up?</p>
<p>Hermione went down to breakfast and greeted friends and second family. Nothing seemed off, maybe the summoning ritual was just all in her head after all the pressure her friends put on her to do it. She grabbed some food and everything seemed fine. And that’s when she heard <em>her</em>, in her mind.</p>
<p><strong>“Wow, the Great Hermione Granger, about to let her friends take the fall for the bathroom mess.”</strong> Hermione went to open her mouth as Bellatrix spoke again, <strong>“But don’t worry, pet. I covered up your tracks, no one knows. Also you are the only one who can see or hear me.”</strong></p>
<p><em>‘Okay, Bellatrix,’</em> Hermione thought, <em>‘why didn’t you show up earlier? And how </em>exactly<em> did you clean up the mess?’</em></p>
<p><strong>“I feed off chaos and fear.”</strong> Hermione paused with a fork full of scrambled eggs middle way to her mouth, thinking about what mess she just signed herself in to by joining forces with some sort of evil entity. <strong>“Joking. You might want to move again, people are staring.”</strong></p>
<p>“You okay, dear?” inquired Molly, concerned about the girl’s strange behavior.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind.” Hermione responded and then shoveled the eggs into her mouth, “Amazing meal, Molly. Thanks for having me.”</p>
<p><em>‘How did you clean up the mess?’</em> Hermione demanded sharply, wanting answers. Bellatrix promised to teach her when they made the deal.</p>
<p><strong>“It’s funny, how you think, <em>you</em> control me.”</strong> Bellatrix laughed as Hermione felt something crunch in her mouth, followed by the delicious taste of bacon. Something Hermione firmly remembered not grabbing nor eating. <strong>“Oh bacon how I have missed you.”</strong></p>
<p>Hermione leapt up from the table unsure what to do about the ghost possession and left to somewhere private to deal with it, but not before Bellatrix made her grab a handful of crispy bacon. </p>
<p>Hermione cast a silencing spell on the bathroom as she faced Bellatrix in the mirror, unsure if she wanted to face her directly. “What are you really?”</p>
<p><strong>“A figment of your overactive imagination.”</strong> The Dark Witch grinned, amused as she enjoyed the bacon, or rather she enjoyed it through Hermione.</p>
<p>“A demon.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I’m flattered, but I really am a spirit.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione narrowed her eyes as she looked over Bellatrix’s reflection in the mirror. “And the possession, what if I don’t want it.”</p>
<p>The smile vanished, replaced by pure anger. <strong>“You agreed!”</strong></p>
<p>“I don’t know what I agreed to,” Hermione admitted, afraid of the consequences. What had she done? “You tricked me into being your puppet!”</p>
<p><strong>“Lies,”</strong> the spirit hissed. <strong>“You knew what you were getting into, and you <em>chose</em> it.”</strong> She didn’t trick her. She didn’t deceive her. Hermione chose of her own will. That’s why it was so easy for her to possess her. Hermione relinquished some of her control when she invited her inside.</p>
<p>Hermione replayed last night’s events and what Bellatrix said was the truth, she did choose this. And that’s what scared her, her inner darkness, apart from Bellatrix. “And if I don’t want you?”</p>
<p>Bellatrix remained silent and unreadable as she stared at her.</p>
<p>“I’ll--” she hesitated, “I’ll tell the Ministry.”</p>
<p><strong>“You won’t,”</strong> the ghost asserted. <strong>“You wouldn’t expose yourself like that, showing them you are just like me, showing them you went down a dark path. You summoned and invited the spirit of a Dark Witch into your body.”</strong> She moved behind her and started massaging her back. Hermione flinched at the contact but then relaxed into it. <strong>“They don’t want people like us on the loose. If they found out about us, they’d do everything in their power to bind my soul to you, and then they’d kill you. Not only to rid the world of me, but because they don’t want to risk another me, or worse, with you.”</strong> </p>
<p>She hated to admit it, but Bellatrix was right, going to the Ministry would set back her reformation plans in the wizarding world. And why would she give up an ally, even if said ally was currently possessing her body. “So the deal?” she asked, unsure exactly where they now stood with everything.</p>
<p><strong>“You are my student,”</strong> hands moved from her shoulders and wrapped around waist, and a husky voice whispered into her ear, <strong>“and I am your master and teacher.”</strong></p>
<p>“When will you teach me,” Hermione smiled and relaxed into her, “Mistress?”</p>
<p>Bellatrix smirked at the title, she wasn’t expecting it, but sure wasn’t against her calling her it. In fact, it did things to her, like make her want her body back faster. This form wasn’t nearly as useful for her more carnal desires. <strong>“When you prove yourself worthy.”</strong></p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p><strong>“Break into the Ministry, find the--”</strong> Bellatrix gagged at the stupid name they gave it, <strong>“Black Book, and solve the mystery within.”</strong></p>
<p>“What if, instead, I take a job in the Ministry?”</p>
<p><strong>“Fine,”</strong> the ghost sighed, slightly disappointed in her lack of bloodlust, but there was always more time for her to get a taste of it, <strong>“you’re no fun, pet. But there’s still one problem you have to attend to: the Weasleys. They know too much.”</strong> The warm and comforting hands around her waist disappeared as Hermione felt the ghost’s present waning. The ghost whispered into her ear, <strong>“Resolve it,</strong>” right before Bellatrix left Hermione to her own devices when it came to handling her new tasks. </p>
<p>Hermione modified the Weasleys’ memories as far as they were concerned, they didn’t see Hermione have a slight freak out in the middle of breakfast. She also didn’t eat over a kilo of bacon. It was a perfectly normal breakfast with a family friend, who wasn’t conspiring with an evil spirit whom she also admired. Hermione also sent an owl, accepting an offer at the Ministry as a researcher. The Black Book would be hers, and she would be the one to unravel its secrets.</p><hr/>
<p>“Miss Granger,” an older woman called out to her. “Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. We’ve been expecting you. I’m Head Researcher Lucile Hicks.”</p>
<p>Hermione shook the woman’s outstretched hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for having me.”</p>
<p>“No, the pleasure is ours. Your NEWTs scores are the best we’ve seen in ages. We’re glad to have you join the team. I’ll be your boss, but you’ll work in the Department of Mysteries. There’s a lot of smaller projects that need help solving,” she explained as they traveled deeper into the Ministry’s bottom floors. She pointed out an older gentleman as they approached one of the researcher’s desks. “Mr. Wilcox will be your mentor if you need help.”</p>
<p>The man stopped in his work to greet his newest co-worker, “Miss Granger, a pleasure meeting you.” The short older man warmly welcomed her, “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask. I’ve been here long enough to know most of the mysterious objects we keep in storage.”</p>
<p>Head Researcher Hicks showed her around the department, the final stop was the massive storage room containing all the mysterious relics and items the Ministry had collected over hundreds of years. Hermione felt something dark faintly call out to her. </p>
<p>“And this is the last place,” announced Hicks having completed the tour. “You can pick anything off these shelves to work on. So do you see anything that piques your interests?”</p>
<p>The young witch stared into the darkness of the large room and asked if there were more to it. “What’s beyond there?” she asked, pointing to the area behind one of the massive shelves. </p>
<p>“That’s the room with the more dangerous items we’ve collected. It’s for high level researchers,” she explained, moving towards the door, “but I can show you it.”</p>
<p>Stepping into the newly unlocked room, Hermione felt the pull become stronger. It was in this room. Her eyes finally fell onto a glass covering on the table, covering a book. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>Hicks’ followed Hermione’s stare, “Ah yes, keen eyes. That’s the infamous Black Book. It has driven multiple researchers mad and is said to be linked to multiple people’s untimely demise, and we haven’t gotten closer to uncovering the mysteries hidden within its text nor have we found a way to destroy the infernal thing. ”</p>
<p>“May I research it?”</p>
<p>“What? No!” she exclaimed, was the girl crazy? It was restricted for a reason. It would surely kill her or drive her insane in minutes, if not seconds.</p>
<p>In the middle of her surprise, the researcher failed to see Hermione draw her wand.</p>
<p>“<em>Imperio</em>.” Hermione whispered, as not to alert the others in the department as to what was happening in the restricted store room. Seeing the head researcher’s glaze over in a trance-like state, Hermione ordered her. “You <em>will</em> let me research the Black Book, you will make the unbreakable vow and give me all the necessary clearances and prevent people from stopping me.” </p>
<p>Hicks made the unbreakable vow without a hitch and Hermione cast a compliance charm to insure that everything would go to plan, before she uttered <em>Obliviate</em> so that Hicks wouldn’t recall or tip anyone off that something strange happened to her. Hermione would have her request approved with Hicks subconsciously under her control.</p>
<p>“Let’s try again,” Hermione said, sheathing her wand as Hicks recovered from the memory charm. “May I study the Black Book?”</p>
<p>“Of course, dear.” came the almost robotic voice as she moved to break the warding spells on the book and handed it over to Hermione. </p>
<p>As the strange book touched her hands she could almost feel the warm approval of her Mistress. She took the odd book back to her new desk and set off to unlock its secrets. </p>
<p>The Black Book was more like a journal, or perhaps a dark grimoire, or maybe even a compendium of all things dark. It was a window into the Dark Witch’s mind. Running her hand down the cover, Hermione felt the book’s odd texture. The book was created out of a strange material that felt surprisingly similar to leather but was slightly off and unsettling. The cover was darkened from the fiendfyre and multiple attempts by the ministry to destroy the dark object, yet the book remained in good condition besides the darkened cover. The pages were pristine as the day they were bound. Not even the edges were singed. Yet the book had a sinister aura about it which sent a shiver down Hermione’s spine not because she was disgusted by it or feared its contents but because she anticipated the forbidden knowledge surely hidden within its pages. </p>
<p>She thumbed through the pages, it was all illegible to her. All the writing was incoherent scribbles that didn’t remotely look like letters let alone words. The curvy sprawl didn’t seem to have any rhyme or reason, and it continued on for pages until she reached nothing but blank pages. None of it was remotely helpful. </p>
<p>Hours went by before Hermione felt someone observing her. A cough came from behind her, as Wilcox piped up. “You seem rather enamoured with that book you got there,” he let out a rich chuckle, “I’m glad you are enjoying your first day.” He paused finally realising what she was reading, “Is… that the Black Book? Impressive that Hicks entrusted it to you on the first day.” </p>
<p>Hermione tensed, wondering if he was going to have an issue with it, but she relaxed once he decided to recount its history. </p>
<p>“The Black Book was found in the remains of Bellatrix Lestrange’s,” Hermione wanted so badly to correct him, it was <em>Black</em>. “body when she died. Or better yet it was the only remains found after the council decided to burn her body to a crisp. You see, they feared some other dark witches or wizards would somehow bring her back to life. Necromancy is one of the darkest and forgotten arts, but a truly dedicated wizard would be able to resurrect her, but no body, no necromancy. That’s why it’s being researched, so that it can be destroyed. So that Lestrange-”</p>
<p><em>‘Black.’</em> </p>
<p>“can never return. Yet even in death she’s still able to claim lives. Not to scare you, but Kramer, the man researching this before you, died. He claimed to have seen three headed hellhounds and other monstrosities, and one day he just skipped work without calling in.--So unlike Kramer--Eventually a house check was done, and they found the body. The house reeked of an odd burnt smell, and when they found his body, it was like he was seared from within. He had neck injuries from his own quill. The man viciously stabbed himself multiple times in the neck, with <em>a quill</em>. How odd is that?! To commit suicide like that-” </p>
<p><em>‘Morgana’s tits,’</em> Hermione swore, <em>‘this man can talk my head off.’</em></p>
<p>“-it’s like magic ate and burned his body from within...” He trailed off. Good he was don-- “Ah where was I? Oh yes. Lestrange.” </p>
<p><em>‘Black. It was <strong>Black</strong>. For crying out loud, it was called the “Black Book”.’</em> Hermione gritted her teeth as the man continued to flap his gums. </p>
<p>“Her body was burned, charred, rendered into nothing but ash. This book is all that remained. It wasn’t destroyed in the fiendfyre. It’s a truly evil book that no one can seem to destroy.” He grabbed the book from the desk and went about to tear out a page, but all Hermione could see was red as he tugged against the page and failed to remove it from its bindings. It didn’t matter, he shouldn’t have been touching <em>her</em> book. He would pay, but it would come later. “See not even a rip,” he beamed, showing her the pristine book. “Lestrange’s body was burned to ash to prevent would-be necromancers from bringing her back to life. No body, no necromancy--”</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes glazed over as she heard the name story told again, and again, and again. Each time it was worded ever so slightly differently, and each time she felt a part of her soul die. It was clear Wilcox just wanted to have someone to talk, but hearing the same story just made her want Bellatrix to possess her and take her mind far from here.</p>
<p>Wilcox wasn’t able to tell her things she didn’t already learn from the first few times he told the story. Hermione was dead exhausted and she was no closer to solving Bellatrix’s challenge. Upon hitting the bed, she passed out. Tomorrow, she thought, might be more fruitful. </p><hr/>
<p>It had been a few weeks since Hermione got her hands on the Black Book. Bellatrix had been silent leaving Hermione alone to solve her puzzle, and she was exactly where she started. The pages seemed to still be random scribbles. A part of Hermione wasn’t even sure if it was anything but scribbles. Perhaps Bellatrix felt like taunting the wizarding world with an unsolvable puzzle to vex them after death, but no, Hermione could feel the spell work that protected its contents. Hermione tried focusing on the apparently blank pages and used multiple reveal spells on the book to no avail. </p>
<p>Running out of ideas, she changed her approach and started researching Bellatrix’s history hoping to find something to unravel the entire thing. </p>
<p>For a family as old and famous as hers, Bellatrix’s information was harder to track down. From the records she did find, Bellatrix was born sometime in the early 50s, but the exact date was apparently lost to time, even despite how recent it was in comparison to the rest of the ancient family. Phineas Nigellus Black born May 27, 1847. Elladora Black born July 23, 1850. Cassiopeia Black born February 4, 1915. Yet as it approached the modern day, less information was recorded. </p>
<p>Bellatrix was the first born child of Cygnus Black the Third, last of his name prior to his marriage to Druella Rosier. The Black family suffered a horrible tragedy that left Cygnus as sole survivor of the family, head of the nearly extinct House of Black. Safe to say the man was pissed when all three of his offspring were girls, leaving the House of Black without a male heir. Bellatrix had two younger sisters Andromeda Black and Narcissa Black and little was really known about either of them. </p>
<p>Most of her family were cryptid like and hardly heard or seen from in years. Lord Black hadn’t been seen since the winter of 1969 and was presumed dead. Lady Black left the country, taking up residence somewhere in France. Andromeda hadn’t been contactable since Bellatrix’s defeat and death in 1973, and Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy not too long after. As far as the Ministry was concerned, unless Narcissa or Andromeda reclaimed their old name, the House of Black would be extinct on their mother’s death, or unless by miracles of miracles, Lord Black returned. </p>
<p>Andromeda practically vanished after May 24, 1973 with little trace. Narcissa didn’t wish to speak of that day beyond the original Ministry investigation, and the said Ministry report was conveniently missing, as if someone didn’t want the story being told at all. </p>
<p>Old newspapers revealed that Bellatrix wed Rodolphus Lestrange in the middle of her 7th year at Hogwarts during the winter break of 1969, so that placed Bellatrix’s birth year around 1950 or 1951. Rodolphus fell extremely ill after his wedding and passed away on February 15, 1970, age 23 or so said his obituary in the Daily Prophet. With Cygnus gone, no one was left to create a new marriage contract for her, Bellatrix was essentially a free witch without the pressure of family obligations. And with that freedom, she spent her late teens to early twenties being a menace to society.</p>
<p>It ranged from murder, arson, and torture to pick pocketing and money laundering. In no particular order some of her crimes were that she burnt down a few businesses in Hogsmeade, kidnapped the Head of the DMLE, tortured and murdered a few members of the Wizengamot, pick pocketed keys from the Junior Undersecretary, broke into the Ministry multiple times, evaded, maimed, or murdered the aurors sent after her, and also took out the hit wizards and bounty hunters. She was apparently a very busy woman, but she even had time for money laundering. Money laundering!</p>
<p><strong>“Why not?”</strong> Of course, Bellatrix would show up for this. <strong>“You also forgot the best part. Assassinating the Minister for Magic.”</strong></p>
<p><em>‘Attempted,’</em> Hermione jokingly correct, <em>‘You </em>failed<em>, and then you died to a team of 30 aurors’</em></p>
<p><strong>“It was 50. They were terrible.”</strong> Hermione felt the temperature of the room change as she snapped, <strong>“And I would have won, if SHE DIDN’T BETRAYME!!!”</strong> Bellatrix seethed, muttering incoherent sounds and things that sounded a lot like swears. </p>
<p>The chill of the room caused Hermione to shiver as she pondered the extent of Bellatrix’s powers, even as a ghost. Was the oppressive cold something only she could feel or were others in the nearby area affected by the sudden change in temp? Did they feel it as a cold draft through the old building or something unsettling and seemingly supernatural?</p>
<p><strong>“Still no progress I see,”</strong> Bellatrix remarked, having calmed down and glanced down at Hermione’s lackluster notes. They weren’t much just notes about Bellatrix’s family, and a bunch of the revealing spells she attempted to use to crack the book. Honestly she was ashamed at the lack of results until Bellatrix said, <strong>“But I admire your dedication. Here,”</strong> Hermione smiled at the Dark Witch’s words. It made her heart soar, a compliment from someone she admired, it was divine. Hermione barely felt Bellatrix move her hand to grab her wand and then her hand in precise strokes cast the counter charm to break the enchantment, <strong>“a hint just for you, <em>dearest</em>.”</strong></p>
<p>And with that, before her very eyes, colours bled onto the page as lines untangled themselves forming letters and symbols.</p>
<p>Starting from the beginning Hermione noticed that the book had coloured writing in a combination of crimson, vivid blues, and dark greens that spanned the first 3 pages. </p>
<p>The first page was marked with the nonsensical page number 56° in blue. Across the first page was a strange symbol in blue. It was of an equilateral triangle with a circle inscribed and a vertical line bisecting both of them. The Deathly Hallows. Besides the symbol was a variant of the infamous tale and a sketch of each of the artifacts: the Elder Wand was blue, the Resurrection Stone was red, and the Invisibility Cloak was drawn in green. </p>
<p>The second page’s right corner was marked in blue, 17 feet. At the very top, in red was a sketch of the 3 headed hellhound, Cerberus. </p>
<p><em>‘So that’s what he saw before he went mad,’</em> Hermione thought, recalling Wilcox’s tale. <em>‘And then he stabbed himself to death.’</em></p>
<p>Near each of the heads were words.</p>
<p>The leftmost dog, the one with deformed ears, in blue: Hear no evil</p>
<p>The middle dog was muzzled, in red: Speak no evil</p>
<p>The rightmost dog, the blinded one, in green: See no evil</p>
<p>Scattered around the page was the Deathly Hallows sign, but this time in green.</p>
<p>It surrounded the large red words: Malleus, Incus, Stapes</p>
<p>Accompanying the words was a sketch of a severed ear, done in blue.</p>
<p>The third page--</p>
<p>“Hermione,” someone said, startling her, “you okay?” It was <em>fucking</em> Wilcox, again. The old man warned, “Careful there, dearest.” Hermione knew he meant no harm by the term of endearment, but she hated it nonetheless, from his mouth. “The book is enthralling, isn’t it?” The greying man peered over her shoulder at the book. </p>
<p>Rationally, she knew he couldn’t see anything. Only she could. Only she was privileged. But even still, she snapped it closed before he could read it. He didn’t deserve to look, and in fact, he deserved to suffer for attempting to destroy it a few weeks ago. She hadn’t forgotten and wouldn’t have forgotten his transgression.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Hermione announced, standing up, “I think I should take a break.”</p>
<p>His smile faltered. “Have a nice one then,” he murmured to no one in particular as Hermione briskly walked away, book in hand. </p>
<p>Wilcox was right; she was absorbed in the text, she managed to work through her lunch break well into the evening. It was actually time for her to head home, but this time would be different she’d take the Black Book home with her. Artifacts weren’t allowed to leave the department but Hermione wasn’t supposed to even have the book in the first place, so what difference would it make if she did take it? None. It might even be better to swap the book and charm the copy so people forgot about it in the backroom.</p>
<p>Once she arrived at her place, she grabbed a quick bite to eat and then cracked open the book. </p>
<p>The third page, page number 42.8 inches, again in blue. In red was the Orion constellation. To the right of it in blue ink was another constellation, one Hermione didn’t recognize. Below it was a sketch of two flowers, Hermione believed them to be daffodils.</p>
<p>Starting about halfway down the page was a sketch of a blue star, below it was the name Polaris. Branching off from it was a section of the Black family tree, fittingly written in black ink, starting from Pollux Black. Branching from him were his children: Walburga, Alphard, and Cygnus. Walburga was connected to Orion Black, her second cousin and also husband. Alphard was unconnected. Cygnus was connected to Druella, his wife, and branching off of him were the names of his three children: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Each and every member of the Black family’s names were x’ed out in red, excluding Polaris, Bellatrix, her mother, and her sisters. Cygnus’s name in particular was scribbled out, rather aggressively in red ink. </p>
<p>The next three pages were marked 1 degree, 7 feet, 47.7 inches respectively, but this time unlike the previous pages were denoted in red. The red was the only pop of colour on the pages the writing was now scribbled down in black ink. </p>
<p>One section read:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> hwaoifrt rchar tcuhtxe uisr soe audd lsab o rrukol ok c beaj nnea ncnotdt ipe nanw rt hte i orcfahi na tad sfatt roekrr weli dizofauer ttdshoi er dpweo iow tfectrhh sceo abfnod sdety aottrhhee wawo piu atlr cdt hnoctfob tuehlaed biplree srt osouik lsewteie ptv ihetinani wh faoty rhfce rrb ouomxd tiyhsi eas mddo aerrstk taorlbo rjy eeeacdltwm</p>
</blockquote><p>It didn’t make any sense until it did. The clues were everywhere. All she needed was a piece of parchment and a lot of patience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I spend an indeterminate amount of time in MS paint sketching a terrible representation of the pages… Yes, I’m so sorry.</p>
<p>Did I spend too much time creating stupid puzzles, also yes. So if any Ravenclaws or otherwise wanna take a crack at it and give me feedback, I’d really like it. I haven’t made a puzzle in a long time and was kicking some ideas around. I hope you guys like it.</p>
<p>Page 1:<br/><br/>Page 2:<br/><br/>Page 3:<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Horcrux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to arcamenel_alatariel who solved my cipher puzzle first (and told me about it) I noticed I few of you have cracked the other puzzle. Nice work and keen eyes but we're not there yet...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
One section read:
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
hwaoifrt rchar tcuhtxe uisr soe audd lsab o rrukol ok c beaj nnea ncnotdt ipe nanw rt hte i orcfahi na tad sfatt roekrr weli dizofauer ttdshoi er dpweo iow tfectrhh sceo abfnod sdety aottrhhee wawo piu atlr cdt hnoctfob tuehlaed biplree srt osouik lsewteie ptv ihetinani wh faoty rhfce rrb ouomxd tiyhsi eas mddo aerrstk taorlbo rjy eeeacdltwm<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>
Hermione studied the sections text trying to decipher its meaning. It wasn’t any language she’d seen before and it didn’t seem to have a clear pattern. She decided to tackle the shorter words and figure out which ones it could be. She thought up a short list of 2 letter words:
</p>
<p>
In, Is, Es, It, Id, My, Me, Of, On, No, So, To, Up, Us, We, Do, Ex, Bo, Go, Oh, Ok, Ya, Ye
</p>
<p>
For each of them, she tried to substitute them in message and replaced the letters to see what the message might have been. However, her efforts were in vain; none of her possible solutions yielded words, let alone a message. Feet of parchment wasted for nothing.
</p>
<p>
She started again from the beginning. What did she know?
</p>
<p>
Bellatrix was a British witch but her mother was a Rosier, an old French pureblood family, which meant Bellatrix might have written her cipher in French. <em>‘Or it could be Latin or any other language scrambled in a cipher.’</em> Hermione thought, destroying her own plan. <em>‘What to do? What to do?’</em> 
</p>
<p>
Hermione sure didn’t fancy to learn new languages on the off chance that Bellatrix wrote her notes down in that particular language. After thinking more about it, she recalled reading an article on letter frequency, that in other languages, letter frequency were different, and that in English the most frequent letters appeared as a strange yet memorable phrase: ‘etaoin shrdlu’.
</p>
<p>
Casting a counting spell over the passage, Hermione learned the letter distribution was high in E’s and T’s. E was the most frequent letter in English and T was the 2nd most frequent. The rest of the letters were mostly in line with English letter frequency. <em>‘If that’s the case, then it’s </em>not <em>a substitution cipher,’ </em>Hermione concluded, <em>‘If all the letters are here, then she moved them around somehow. And what was all the previous pages about? How do they fit into this? Do they fit into this?’</em>
</p>
<p>
The Deathly Hallows, Cerberus, bones in the ear, the constellations and flowers. 
</p>
<p>
<em>‘Orion… the third brightest star is Bellatrix… Another name for Daffodil is Narcissus, Narcissa… And that makes the other constellation Andromeda.’</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
The Three Black sisters.
</p>
<p>
Three sisters. 
</p>
<p>
And that’s when it clicked. Hermione grabbed for some fresh parchment. 
</p>
<p>
H 
</p>
<p>
1..2..3
</p>
<p>
O
</p>
<p>
1..2..3
</p>
<p>
R
</p>
<p>
1..2..3
</p>
<p>
C
</p>
<p>
1..2..3
</p>
<p>
R
</p>
<p>
It was all coming together. Three Deathly Hallows. Three Headed Dog. The Three Smallest Bones in the Ear. The Third Brightest Star in Orion, <em>Bellatrix</em>. 
</p>
<p>
1..2..3
</p>
<p>
U
</p>
<p>
1..2..3
</p>
<p>
X
</p>
<p>
And at the end, Hermione had a grin plastered across her face, took a few hours but she finally got something. 
</p>
<p>
<strong>HORCRUX</strong>
</p>
<p>
A word she saw while reading Magick Moste Evile by Godelot. Horcruxes were only mentioned briefly in the book, but Bellatrix must have found more information on them. But most importantly, this had to be the solution Bellatrix wanted her to find. Continuing her counting she got: Horcrux is a dark--
</p>
<p>
This was the solution without a doubt. 
</p>
<p>
Moving the second letter she got out another word and eventually another message. It was the same for the third letter. Finally the message Hermione read out loud was:
</p>
<p>
“Horcrux is a dark object in which a dark wizard or witch can store a part of their soul within. With the soul broken and part of it stored outside of the body, the witch could persist, even if the body is destroyed. A fractured soul can not enter an afterlife, the powers of death wouldn’t be able to keep it away from the mortal realm.”
</p>
<p>
<em>‘And so by that logic--’</em>
</p>
<p>
<strong>“The witch would be, in a way, immortal.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
Bellatrix Black escaped death by splitting her soul and hiding it somewhere the Ministry would never find it. The Black Book was so much more than Bellatrix’s journal, no it was a guide, the map.
</p>
<p>
<em>‘The final test is your resurrection,’</em> Hermione concluded, turning around to see Bellatrix’s spirit in the dying fire light. <em>‘The Black Book is the guide on how to bring you back.’</em>
</p>
<p>
<strong>“Correct, pet.”</strong> Bellatrix said, while reclining on the couch, or rather floating slightly above it, as she was unable to truly use it. <strong>“But there’s still more secrets in the book you need to solve. I’d suggest you continue to decipher the rest of the text for more clues.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
Hermione glanced back down at the book. There was a lot of text to go through and she could feel the call of sleep, beckoning her to rest, but it would have to wait. She groaned and heard the Dark Witch chuckled. It would be a long night for her.
</p>
<p>
She turned back around to ask Bellatrix why she just couldn’t tell her the answer. Wasn’t she already worthy? She solved the first puzzle. If Bellatrix wanted to return, wouldn’t it be better for her to be direct about it? 
</p>
<p>
However, Bellatrix was once again gone. Hermione yawned, it wasn’t worth it to be bothered by Bellatrix’s absence. If she gave her this puzzle, Hermione would simply solve it. She was after all, the brightest witch of her age. 
</p>
<p>
The rest of the book’s text was solved in a matter of a few hours. 
</p>
<p>
The Black Book included the incantation spell and the ingredients to the resurrection ritual, notes on different dark magic spells she had never heard of, and alchemic notes about the components of a human body.
</p>
<p>
<em>‘Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your child. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.’</em>
</p>
<p>
So all Hermione had to do was find Bellatrix’s father’s remains or find Cygnus Black the Third and make the remains herself. Hunt down Bellatrix’s enemy and bleed them. She herself would obviously be the servant so that part would be easy. And the most important part was the horcrux, the very thing that anchored Bellatrix to this realm. It had to be protected and there would be no safer place than her, or why else would Bellatrix trust this knowledge to her?
</p>
<p>
<em>‘My most valuable possession is hidden within the place I felt most at home. Hidden in the room only the worthy can see. There are many items like it but only one is the true treasure.’</em>
</p>
<p>
There was only one place Hermione could think of that Bellatrix hid her horcrux in, the Room of Requirements in Hogwarts. But how would she get into Hogwarts without arousing suspicion? And she still needed to replace the Black Book in the Ministry.
</p><hr/>
<p>
Despite the lack of sleep from the previous night, Hermione arrived early to the Ministry only to run into a problem. Or rather a pink haired problem ran into her knocking the book she was carrying out of her hand and onto the floor of the filthy Ministry lift. The woman in question apparently didn't want to miss the lift and then tripped once she got into it, and Hermione’s luck was that she was trapped with a clumsy stranger.
</p>
<p>
“Sorry,” the woman said, brushing off and handing back the book she knocked out of Hermione’s hands when she tripped, “You’d after all my training I’d trip less over my feet.”
</p>
<p>
Hermione looked at the young woman, trying to place why she seemed familiar as an icy shiver ran down her neck. The pink haired woman didn’t look much older than herself but Hermione was certain she had never seen her before, not as a student in Hogwarts, not in Diagon Alley, not in Hogsmeade, or in public at all. After all, how could anyone miss someone with that shade of hair, especially one as clumsy as her? Hermione was also of half a mind to hex her clothes on fire or hex her with a tripping curse for nearly damaging the Book. The woman’s only saving grace was that the book wasn’t the real copy, or else she’d probably find her clothes combusting in a few hours at an opportune moment.
</p>
<p>
“I’m Auror Tonks,” the woman said, introducing herself to break the awkwardness as they descended further into the Ministry of Magic. 
</p>
<p>
“Hermione Granger, Department of Mysteries researcher,” she answered, deciding to give into small talk to fill the time until the woman got off. 
</p>
<p>
When the lift opened at Tonks’ stop, she heard two familiar voices call out her name.
</p>
<p>
“Harry, Ron,” she said, getting off on the second level to stop in for a bit and talk to her old friends. It had been a few months since they last talked and she could spare a few minutes because her shift officially started in about 45 minutes. 
</p>
<p>
“Auror Tonks,” Harry greeted upon noticing her.
</p>
<p>
“Small world, figures I’d run into your friend,” Tonks joked, “literally.”
</p>
<p>
Hermione still wasn’t entirely sure how they knew her. 
</p>
<p>
“Tonks is one of the people helping Moody with teaching us new recruits,” Ron explained. “By the way, you look exhausted.” He said, noticing the dark circles around Hermione’s eyes and more disheveled appearance, which couldn’t have been completely attributed to her run in with Tonks. Hermione looked much like she did back during the NEWT exam week when she would pull multiple all-nighters to review the materials she already knew for at least the 6th time.
</p>
<p>
“I’m doing fine,” Hermione explained, “I just get caught up in my work, you know, like last night I hit a major break through.” Why lie when she could tell the truth, besides it was not like they had asked her in depth about her work before, so why would they start now. 
</p>
<p>
Harry chuckled. It looked like nothing really changed from their Hogwarts days, Hermione was still addicted to books and research. “That’s wonderful Hermione, but you should take a break sometime and relax. It’s good for the brain. You know what we should pick a day and have everyone hang out like old times.”
</p>
<p>
Hermione spent some time catching up with them out of authentic interest and as to not arouse suspicion about her odd behavior as of late. The last thing she wanted was her friends to be concerned and look into <em>exactly</em> what she was doing. She was well aware she was acting bewitched and entranced by her research on the Black Book, and it was kinda true. She was spending an inordinate amount of time focused on solving Bellatrix’s puzzle because the Dark Witch apparently found it more amusing to see someone struggle with them than to just tell her what she wanted her to do, like a <em>normal</em> person.
</p>
<p>
Eventually, she was able to naturally break free from the conversation and slipped off to return the fake book to the storage room. As far as her boss Lucile knew she was working on the key to immortality by studying an artifact recovered from Tanis, Egypt. The artifact was considered holy to the religiously inclined, but to the department they considered it to be semi-dangerous as it was said to melt the faces off of people who opened it, but in fact, it wasn’t real at all. Wizards could be so foolish. It was clear no person with a muggle background checked the paperwork. 
</p>
<p>
Speaking of paperwork she got back an owl, confirming her permission to enter Hogwarts in order to study some of the books kept in the restricted section. Instead of asking the headmaster, she opted to ask Professor McGonagall for permission to peruse the archive to find the super rare 1st edition of “Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science” by Argo Pyrites for her research. Something about Albus stuck her odd as a student there, and she didn’t want to risk the old man noticing something strange about her, mainly the entire ghost possession. 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>